Ultimatums
by lolliipxps
Summary: Tanjiriou doesn't stay the night, instead he opts to go home and finds a mess and it's source...
1. Chapter 1

Hands were trembling at the side of an exhausted Tanjirou, eyes wide as could be at the sight before him. That sickening feeling he'd felt miles back, that faint putrid stench, it was all clearly foreshadowing. Nothing could have prepared him for this, however. Not for corpses in the entryway. Everything he'd been carrying thus far fell to the snow covered ground as Tanjirou rushed forward.

Tears streamed down as Tanjirou desperately shook the corpse, hoping for the faintest glimmer of life. Just to be greeted by dull, lifeless eyes. The sound of movement sent him on high alert.

He was shocked to find a finely dressed man standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the corpses of his dead family, blood dripping from his fingertips. Nezuko appeared untouched, but unconscious, however

The smell coming this man... he was not human. Only a demon could do this.

"Stay away from my sister!"

The sickening grin was enough to send shivers down his spine. The scent of malice that followed was as thick as the air itself..

Protective instincts kicked in and Tanjirou charged blindly, heavily unprepared and unarmed. An action that came back to bite him.

In the blink of an eye the demon was behind the human, unnecessary breath brushing the surface of Tanjirou's cheek. "I'll make you watch as I eat your precious sister, just like I did the rest of your pitiful family."

Mind and body operated in different wavelengths as Tanjirou's own body betrayed him. His body paralyzed in fear despite the primal urge to fight off the monster that killed his family..

"Unless... you pledge your soul to me, serve by my side. Do that and you can avoid further bloodshed." His voice was soft and seductive, yet there was an obvious cockiness with the way the demon carried himself. "Your soul for her life."

Tanjirou was taken aback by the abrupt 'offer.' Which for all intensive purposes was more of an ultimatum, a deal with the devil. It wasn't said but he knew there was a third option; death. If he refused, not only would he kill his sister, but he'd soon join her. On the other hand, if he accepted she would be spared even that meant the end for him.

The knowing grin told him that somehow this man, this demon knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Tic toc, dear mortal. Time to answer." He was beginning to sound more impatient now, irritable. "I bet she tastes as appetizing as the rest, don't you?"

"Okay! I'll do it just please spare Nezuko..."

Tanjirou didn't see the triumphant, smug expression but he knew it was there. He could practically _feel _it. No more words were spoken as bloodied wrist presented itself. _Drink. _The command echoed in his mind, causing his head to throb until he finally gave in. Once the blood reached his throat, he couldn't get drinking, and drinking.

"That's it, just like that, _Kamado Tanjirou_."

Words fell on deaf ears for the second he pulled away, pain coursing throughout the entirety of his body. Until all he saw was black.

I'd like to point out that I haven't read the manga yet, I was just inspired after finishing the anime. (First time posting in the fandom so yay?)


	2. Chapter 2

This hadn't been apart of the plan. The boy with the hanafuda earrings presence was unexpected. No, the boy arrived ahead of schedule. The original plan was to turn his sister, for the boy to discover the carnage, from there he would've taken pleasure knowing his own blood would be his end. Yet at the same time things worked out oh-so-perfectly.

The boy was so weak, albeit less so compared to his sister. Killing him would barely take the lift of a finger, and he would be rid of the Kamado clan. But the boy's arrival provided a more satisfying opportunity. Why simply kill the boy when he could make him suffer him instead? Converting him to a demon would ensure eternal suffering. Bloodline severed.

Cold eyes flickered between the unconscious, changing, form of the boy and the untouched girl. A weakling like her couldn't possibly amount to anything. Or rather, if the opportunity presented itself, _Tanjiriou _would dispose of her. Later, perhaps.

The demon sauntered over to his prize and knelt down. A cold hand ran across the boy's ear lobe, closely examining his earrings.

_Disgusting._

_Revolting._

They had no more use existing.

Flesh tore as the demon _ripped _them off, crushing them to smithereens. Once they were no longer or concern, Muzan scooped the former human into his arms. Gone within the blink of an eye, just as the only remaining, _living_, member came to consciousness.

* * *

_Everything about this place was serene. The sun shined down warmly and the birds chirped happily in the distance. His brothers and sisters gathered around him in this field of flowers, chasing each other playfully. Beside him sat his mother, her smile radiant. It was everlasting peace. _

_Nezuko_

_Takeo _

_Hanako _

_Shigeru _

_Rokuta _

_Most importantly, his mother… They were all so happy. _

"_Nii-san, come play with us!" His siblings called out in unison. He chuckled fondly as he got to his feet. Before he could join his younger siblings, he felt a warm hands wrap around the heel of his leg, prompting him to peer down. _

"_It wasn't your fault." She said it so calmly, but Tanjirou was confused nonetheless. _

"_What are you talking about?" Tanjirou arched an eyebrow and frowned. In the background the sound of birds chirping faded away. _

"_Fight him, find your sister and take care of her." She joined him and kissed his cheek. "Remember, we love you."_

_Tanjiriou didn't have a chance to respond as she disappeared before his very eyes. Ever so slowly, unbeknownst to him, the memory of her disappearing with the image. The serene environment morphed into something less so, the skies progressively darkening._

"_Why won't you play with us, Nii-san?" A child's voice garnered his attention, but when he looked over the space was empty. One by one everyone,_ _**everything**__, faded away. The last to go was the one in the pink kimono._

_**WAKE UP**_

The command was sudden as dark red opened wide and he found himself in unknown territory. A series of events followed suit.

Firstly, he could feel an ache in his chest. As if he'd lost something important. Like there was a gaping hole that had been previously filled, like there was something he needed to remember. Yet he couldn't recall anything. He was just...empty.

Second was a feeling of fragility. His entire body felt sore, felt weak. Even just the slightest bit of movement caused him to grunt in discomfort.

The final, and perhaps the worst of it all, was a hunger unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It was unending misery and he could feel himself clawing at his throat. His throat, which for the record, felt like swallowing sand.

"Kamado Tanjiriou."

At the mention of his name, Tanjiriou's eyes flickered to the man sitting on the edge of the bed in which he laid. The putrid smell was familiar.. He didn't quite recognize him yet he knew who he was. Muzan Kibutsuji.

"Are you hungry, Tanijriou-kun?"

Briefly forgotten hunger returned full force, heightened by a new scent. _Human. _His mind told him. The knowing, sadistic grin on Muzan, _his master's_, face should have alarmed him..However, he was calm, albeit confused.

"Don't worry, I made sure to pick up something juicy for you." His voice was cold, snide, and calculating. "Can't have you starving now can we?" Piercing red orbs met his own. "Don't you go anywhere, Tanjiriou-kun~."

His body froze at the command, seemingly frozen in place. Tanjiriou's attempted to shift forward but his body didn't budge. Not until he heard him back, this time with someone else, fighting with every step.

"What a nuisance…" Muzan didn't appear phased by her struggles as he suddenly stopped. "What are you waiting for? Dig in."

Tanjiriou crawled out of the bed, clenching his stomach as the hunger churned.

_Fight him._

For the briefest second he was able to stop himself. He was torn between giving in, _satiating his hunger_, or...

"You're mine, you will do as I tell you." Muzan's tone was colder now, harsh… "Tanjiriou."

All 'resistance' dissipated as Tanjiriou breathed in her scent. Fresh, elongated fangs revealed themselves as the hunger took full control, piercing flesh.

**|| I have no idea how far I'm taking this actually, may turn out longer, but we'll see.||**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I apologize in advance for OOCness. (Follows off where the last chapter left off.)**

Human lives were fleeting. They had very little meaning, very little impact. How could they when they were nothing? They were weak, inferior. _Pathetic. _No human could ever pose a real threat to Muzan. Except for one. Muzan would not stand for it again.

Something else he couldn't stand for was defiance. No demon dared to defy him without consequence, yet here Tanjirou was resisting. A demon who refused to feed on human flesh was just as weak, and that's exactly what the boy was.

He couldn't afford another Tamayo to be set free. If Tanjiriou insisted on continuing this behavior? Well not use a little force? Muzan had no problem doing so. Tanjirou would learn his place.

"You're mine and you _will _do as I command." Muzan snarled, his command as serious as the cold glare. "Tanjiriou." He didn't need to say anything else, _because Tanjiriou knew. _

Sick satisfaction washed over him as _his _creation finally lost to the whims of his command. To see someone so innocent turn feral, there was no greater pleasure. Well, except for the knowledge that he could truly be free. The only remaining tie to _that man, _was his.

The humans screaming was music to his ears.

"Delicious, isn't she?" Muzan whispered seductively into the younger demons ear. His smile only stretched further when tanjirou pulled his meal closer.

Tanjirou was tearing into her, a few chunks of flesh hitting the floor. Struggles from the human ceased at this point, her life flickering. Muzan didn't care, neither did tanjirou. He could feel the excitement building in the other demon.

"Can you feel the power surging in you? Intoxicating, isn't it? Wouldn't you like to feel this forever?"

The remains of the corpse hit the ground with a resounding impact. He knew full well that bright red focused solely on him, but he found himself distracted by blood that decorated Tanjirious face. That innocent face looked so much better covered in red..

"Worry not, Tanjiriou- kun, now that you're mine I'll take good care of you." He purred, though noting the confusion the other expressed. "Unless you intend on backing out of our deal?"

Tanjirou didn't say a word, but he could understand his thoughts. _What deal_? Surely this was too good to be true?

"Do you not remember our arrangement?" Muzan squinted his eyes, watching him closely. "Answer me."

"I don't remember anything." Tanjirou frowned, clearly in distress.

Surprising even Muzan, his gaze softened. Not a single hint of a lie could be detected. It was beyond perfect. With no memories, Tanjiriou was malleable.

"I found you on the brink of death." He cupped the freshly fed demon's chin. "I saved you and in return you pledged your loyalty to me. To serve me forever. Understand?"

The lie was believed as shown by a simple nod.

"Now come, I have business to attend to."

* * *

"So you're his newest, huh? Well aren't you just adorable."

Douma, whom Tanjiriou briefly recalled the name from the seconds of attention he was sparing during the apparent meeting of sorts, cooed, pinching his cheeks affectionately. Something that would embarrass him if he wasn't so curious about the markings on his eye. Upper moon two, what did that mean?

"What's the matter kid? Oh! You're a shy one aren't you?" Douma giggled, causing the youngest to quickly look away. "He'll break you out of that soon, but I just can't get over how cute you are!"

"How long do you insist on bothering the boy? He isn't some plaything." Upper moon One, he hadn't caught his name, but the mark on his forehead instantly got his attention. "Master Kibutsuji wouldnt be too pleased."

"C'mon, Kokushibo, can't I have a little fun? Relax a little!" Tanjirou didn't see the cheeky grin on Douma's face. "What's your name?"

Tanjiriou turned his attention to Douma, slitted red meeting rainbow. "Kamado Tanjiriou." He felt like there was more but he couldn't recall anything else. What was he missing? What couldn't he remember?

"Why is there are a number on your eyes?" The question was sudden enough to surprise them. In fact they appeared to be in a state of disbelief.

"It means don't screw with us. We're more powerful than the rest of you chumps." A new one spoke up, upper moon six, his voice dripping with pride. "Why did he bring a weakling like _you _here anyway?"

"Kaigaku.." Everyone froze at the sound of Muzan's cold tone. "Mind your tongue. It would be rather bothersome to find a replacement…"

Tanjiriou could see the fear in Upper Moon Six's eyes. When he shifted his attention to Muzan, the demons eyes were focused on douma.

"And you, don't get any funny ideas either. He's _mine_ and I don't share." The possessiveness in the way he spoke left no room for questioning. Although Tanjiriou didn't mind the attention, Douma didn't sound too serious about it either. His internal musings led to a hand gripping his shoulder tightly. "Now leave, I no longer require any of you."

**A couple things:****1\. I know Muzan is quite ooc but i don't care because i need possessive muzan in my life.****2\. I am swinging for the fences with most of this stuff.****3\. The next chapter will probably have a time skip and I'll try some additional stuff and not just these two babies. (It'll be a longer one I swear.)**


End file.
